


Фокусник злой

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [5]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Modern AU, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Иногда, чтобы поверить в магию, достаточно одной встречи.
Relationships: Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Фокусник злой

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)

Руфусу двадцать пять, и он, само собой, уже не верит в чудеса. Рождение и последующая жизнь в большом городе в принципе отбивает веру в волшебство. Руфуса раздражают фокусники и им подобные шарлатаны, делающие деньги на идиотизме людей. Людей он, впрочем, тоже недолюбливает. Шапито, возникшее воскресным утром неподалёку от его дома, кажется насмешкой судьбы.

Стоит Руфусу лишь выйти в близлежащий магазин, как на него буквально набрасывается очередной проходимец. Примерно такого же роста, худой, жилистый, в высоких сапогах на разноцветной подошве, узких светлых брюках, отливающей синим шёлковой рубашке и несуразном пиджаке, из карманов которого торчат платки, кольца, плюшевые игрушки, конфеты и фантики от них. У него растрёпанные белые волосы, скрывающие половину лица, острозубая ухмылка, источающая шутки вперемешку с ядом, и внимательный, хищный взгляд алого глаза. 

— Конфетку, герцог? — неизвестный склоняется в пренебрежительном поклоне, достаёт из правого кармана отвратительно-розовый леденец и протягивает Руфусу, ни на мгновение не отводя от него пристального взгляда.

Тот в ответ лишь пренебрежительно фыркает, пытается отмахнуться, но проходимец перехватывает его руку и игриво, почти невесомо касается прохладными губами тыльной стороны запястья. Губы — холодные, дыхание — горячее, мурашки, пробежавшие по спине — ледяные, а кровь, приливающая к щекам от гнева — тёплая. Руфус резко отдёргивает руку и уходит, бросив в адрес наглеца несколько уничижительных слов. 

Уже вернувшись домой, он обнаруживает в кармане джинсов флаер с приглашением на сегодняшнее представление. «Только один день в городе! Это Ваш уникальный шанс! Настоящая магия!» — яркая бумажка, крича, изрыгает из себя затасканные шаблонные фразочки. Руфус заваривает кофе и, отпивая его маленькими глотками, понимает, что пойдёт туда. В это размалёванное царство глупости, прибежище детей и наивных кретинов, сумасшедший дом, прячущийся за разноцветным полосатым тентом. Пойдёт для того, чтобы ещё раз убедиться — чудес не существует и посмеяться над пристававшим к нему с утра.

Запах в шапито не отличается от того, который Руфус запомнил лет пятнадцать назад, когда был там в последний раз: попкорн, сладкая вата, опилки, дешёвые цветы, которые раздают девушкам смазливо улыбающиеся циркачи. Люди вокруг шумят: смеются, переговариваются, шутят, дети выпрашивают у родителей фотографию с обезьянкой, те соглашаются или возражают — неважно, гам растёт и становится громче. Руфус садится повыше и подальше от арены, хмурится и не понимает, что он здесь забыл. Рядом машет ножками в голубых туфельках девочка лет восьми. Из колонок раздаётся надоедливый натужно-бодрый мотивчик, в центр выходит конферансье, неловкий молодой человек в очках. Представление протекает для Руфуса, словно в тумане: укротители, акробаты, метатели ножей, клоуны, жонглёры — знакомого лица среди них нет. Руфус начинает думать, не была ли утренняя встреча плодом его разбушевавшейся фантазии.

— Дамы и господа! Поприветствуете нашего волшебника! Только сегодня и только для вас — Зарксис Брейк, магистр ордена Белого Рыцаря!

В вышедшем на сцену человеке нет ничего волшебного. Костюм, в котором он был утром, гораздо более подходит волшебнику, чем то, во что тот сейчас облачён. Из приметных деталей только тонкий фиолетовый шарф, болтающийся на шее. Он выглядит максимально обыденно, но почему-то при взгляде на него Руфусу становится жарко. Брейк ехидно улыбается, кланяется, снимает с шеи шарф, демонстрирует зрителям, складывает напополам: раз, другой, третий… Когда тот помещается в ладони, он внезапно бросает сложенную ленту в зал. Над головами публики летит голубь. Брейк недовольно смотрит на птицу и тут же достаёт из воздуха ещё пару. Поднимает с пола перо, щёлкает языком и демонстрирует опахало из павлиньего хвоста. Отдаёт его девушке из первого ряда и выхватывает у неё из-за уха цепочку связанных между собой платков. Начинает кружиться, создавая вокруг себя цветной вихрь, и через несколько секунд красуется в красном пиджаке. Подмигивает конферансье и осыпает того лепестками роз, уворачивается от подзатыльника и приманивает из воздуха отплясывающих кукол. Куклы кружатся перед Брейком, исполняя свой нехитрый танец. Брейк ухмыляется публике и, как кажется Руфусу, смотрит прямо на него. Растерянного, ничего не понимающего, ошеломлённого. Музыка внезапно становится тревожной. Брейк подмигивает, натягивает на себя взятый из воздуха цилиндр и исчезает, оставив после себя лишь шляпу, валяющуюся на опилках. Раздаётся барабанная дробь, и Руфус чувствует обжигающее дыхание у себя на шее.

— Кажется, это моё, — насмешливо тянет голос за спиной, а Руфус ощущает, как скользит по коже прохладный шёлк.  
В нос бьёт ароматом кедра, хвои и карамели. Он оборачивается. Брейк держит в руках свой шарф. Улыбается, достаёт из воздуха горсть конфет, протягивает и роняет Руфусу на колени. Раздаёт такие же подарки окружающим детям и спускается к арене, рассыпая вокруг себя сласти, цветы и даже небольшие мягкие игрушки. 

Зал хлопает стоя, кричит: «Браво! Бис!» — а Руфусу нечего сказать. В горле застрял склизкий мерзкий комок, от которого тяжело даже дышать, не то, что говорить. Шоу заканчивается, зрители расходятся, обмениваясь восторженными отзывами. Дети играются, изображают циркачей, взрослые мечтательно улыбаются, вспоминая свои далёкие мечты и фантазии. А у Руфуса, словно от страха, дрожат руки. Он хочет уйти, запереться у себя в квартире и не показывать оттуда носа, пока не исчезнет за горизонтом полосатый тент. Но почему-то не может. Что-то словно примагничивает его к земле, не даёт отойти. Через двадцать минут, когда поток уходящих иссякает, выходит Брейк. В своём рабочем костюме. Он смотрит без капли удивления, словно всё так и должно быть, аккуратно обхватывает тонкое запястье и утаскивает Руфуса в тёмный проход между шапито и билетной будкой. Прижимает к хлипкой стенке, жадно целует, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Руфус мычит что-то неразборчивое, сдаётся, обхватывает руками, притягивает ближе. Воздуха не хватает, и Брейк отстраняется, жадно дыша.

— Желаете розу, мой герцог? — хрипло спрашивает он.

Руфус в ужасе смотрит на протянутую руку. Из развороченной ладони на его глазах прорастает ослепительно-белый цветок. Брейк усмехается, вырывает розу и осторожно крепит цветок за ухом Руфуса.

— А это мне, — Брейк срывает кроваво-красную розу, проросшую на груди Руфуса, и так же пристраивает в свои волосы.

— Кто ты? — голос предаёт Руфуса, срывается на невнятный шёпот.

— Волшебник, фокусник злой, — алый глаз гипнотизирует, затягивает, будто водоворот.

Руфусу кажется, что он тонет. Он сам тянется за поцелуем и думает, что теперь готов поверить в магию.


End file.
